I Want You To Stay
by Steve McGarrett
Summary: She's his weakness and one of these days she's going to be his undoing. Somehow he's not quite as bothered by that as he probably should be. -Theme set Alpha, for the 1Sentence challenge at LJ.


**Title:** I Want You To Stay

**Disclaimer**: I can only claim ownership over my OC, Olivia Harding, Colonel Reynolds belongs to Stargate and it's creators.

**Authors Note**: This is an unofficial go at the 1Sentence Challenge over at LJ, using theme set Alpha.

**Comfort**

He continues to mop her brow, wondering if it's helping or not. She's unconscious right now so can't tell him, but he hopes it is at least a little comforting and wonders when she's going to wake.

**Kiss**

They're both smiling as he rests his hand against her left cheek, his thumb gently stroking her cheek a moment, before he leans in and captures her lips in a passionate kiss, much to the delighted cheers of their friends and family. This isn't their first kiss but it is their first as husband and wife.

**Soft**

He loves how her skin feels to the touch, loves to run his fingers along her skin, and he definitely loves the fact that he's the only one who gets to do this, the only one who gets to see her like this.

**Pain**

'' It's amazing '' he exclaims in wonder. '' What, that something so small can cause so much pain '' she laughs in reply.

**Potatoes**

He's seen a lot of strange things in his time with the SGC, but he's not sure he's ever seen purple colored potatoes before, luminous even. Or rather this world's equivalent of potatoes, but then again there was that time with Lt. Mooney and the addictive corn. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore, strange is part of his job description.

**Rain**

'' Weren't you supposed to be doing recon, not taking a swim '' she asks, biting down on her lip to stifle a laugh. '' You're not funny '' he calls over his shoulder, on his way to the men's locker room. '' So, I'll see you in the Infirmary then '' she responds back.

**Chocolate **

She finds it in the fridge, a post it note attached that says 'Eat Me' with a smiley face underneath. And she can't help but smile, he knows her too well. A tub of Ben & Jerry's chocolate brownie ice cream, and after the day she's had she definitely needs it.

**Happiness**

She doesn't care about his age, doesn't care that he's 13 years older than she is. He makes her happy and she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, and that's all that matters to her.

**Telephone**

It becomes another victim of her grief and anger. Ending up in scattered pieces across the floor. And it's not until later that it finally registers that she'll have to get a new phone. But really, under the circumstances, that's the last thing on her mind.

**Ears**

He can't help but smile every time he hears it, it's like music to his ears. The sound of his daughter's laughter, and how it melts his heart every time he hears it.

**Name**

They spend days arguing over names. At home, in the grocery store, at the SGC, until General Landry orders them to just pick one already - although Colonel Reynolds isn't quite sure whether that's an official order or not, either way it has the desired effect - and five days later they're welcoming James Albert Reynolds into the world.

**Sensual**

There's something about the sound of his voice that sends a shiver down her spine, and causes her whole body to tingle, something sensual. She's always had a thing for accents, but there's just something about his that she likes that bit more.

**Death**

He's dealt with death before, lost friends and colleagues, even a team member. But this is different, this death wasn't like the other deaths he'd had to cope with. This was his wife, and he isn't sure he can cope with that this time.

**Waves**

It comes and goes like a tide, sometimes at the forefront and other times at the back of his mind, but it's always there. A constant pain that becomes especially painful on the anniversary, the reminder that it's been another year without her in his life.

**Sex**

While the sex is great, and it is, he doesn't obsesses over it and it's certainly not the be all and end all of their relationship. But she makes him feel alive, she makes him feel younger, and when he's with her he can almost forget for a while that she's 13 years his junior.

**Touch**

She's always been a tactile person, someone who likes to touch things and feel them as well as look. It's why she likes to run her hands over his body, memorizing every inch of him. And why at times when she passes him in the corridors at the SGC she has to fight the urge to reach out and touch him.

**Weakness **

She's his weakness and one of these days she's going to be his undoing. Somehow he's not quite as bothered by that as he probably should be.

**Tears**

She's crying when she takes her tenth test and it turns out positive, just like the others have, and just like she was expecting. It's probably over kill, because after the fourth test it's probably a given that it's correct, but she takes it anyway. And by the time she finally tells him, it takes him ten minutes just to calm her down before he can get it out of her. '' I'm pregnant ''

**Speed**

Lately all SG-3 seemed to be doing on their missions was running, lots of running, and she was starting to reconsider going off world – ok so maybe not very seriously, but still – wondering if SG.1 were starting to rub off on them.

**Wind**

She stands there, looking out across the landscape all around her, the place she's come to call home for the past seven years. Let's the wind caress her skin. She's going home, they're going home, and she's happy about that, but she's still going to miss this place.

**Freedom**

When she thinks of the generations of humans who were enslaved by the Goa'uld, it makes her appreciate everything she has. But it's not the material things that she's thinking of, it's the freedom she's always known and hopefully always will.

**Hands **

She reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers and gives his hand a squeeze. Reassuring him that she's still there, that she's not going anywhere, even if he is unconscious right now and can't respond. Hoping that he's aware of her presence and that it's reassuring to him.

**Sickness**

He's not sure why, but 'In sickness and in health' is the vow that stands out the most to him, not that the other vows aren't just as important. But it comforts him somehow, because he knows that no matter what happens they'll always be there for each other. In sickness and in health.

**Home**

'' I've never been to Arizona before. If we ever get back to Earth, you'll have to show me '' she answers with a smile. '' Alright, as long as you show me Manchester '' he responds back, offering her a smile of his own.

**Innocence**

'' Daddy, will you read to me '' five year-old Nikki Reynolds asks, looking up at her father with a smile on her face. Smiling back at her he lifts her into his arms, and kisses her cheek. '' Alright, what are we reading today then? ''

**Blood**

She continues to apply pressure to the wound in Bosworth's stomach, calling his name and telling him to stay with her. Her hands look as though she'd been dipping them in red paint, and Colonel Reynolds wondered whether he had any blood left in him to loose. But he had faith in her and her abilities and knew she'd do her best to make sure Bosworth returned home alive.

**Technology**

'' We are not playing I Spy '' he laughs, wanting to curse technology right now, and the fact that he was currently stuck in one of the elevators. At least he had good company though, that was something at least.

**Fear**

She worries every time he goes off world, knowing each time could be his last. But he has a job to do and so does she, and it won't do anyone any good if she fell apart. So she puts on a brave face and just gets on with it.

**Sky**

She sits topside, her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, looking up at the sky. Its dark outside, late, and she can't really see the stars that clearly. But she looks up anyway, wondering whereabouts in the sky he is and whether he's looking up as well.

**Melody**

He's had the song on his head for a week, and it takes him nearly that long to figure out it's a Westlife song. He knew he shouldn't have left her in charge of the car radio on the drive into work. But he's already plotting his revenge.

**Hell**

He can no longer tell what's real and what's not anymore, each new hallucination becoming that much more vivid, that more real. And even though he's pretty much convinced himself that this is hell, he's not going to break, he's not going to tell them a damn thing. Even though he knows that will sign his own death warrant, it's not going to change his mind.

**Market**

She knows this is an important mission, her first undercover at that, and not a day trip to the park. But for just a couple of seconds she can pretend that it's an ordinary day out with her boyfriend, enjoying themselves. Instead of on an alien planet waiting for the Ori to show.

**Life**

Never in a million years had he ever imagined that he'd end up traveling through an alien device on a daily basis, fighting aliens. Neither did he ever imagine that he'd meet his future wife on an alien planet. God, his life had taken a strange turn, but definitely not something he wanted to change.

**Bonds**

This was the fourth time in three days that she and SG-3 found themselves tied up, and it was getting old, fast. She was a damned medic, assigned to SG-3, not a soldier. And the team that were usually bailing out SG.1 were being bailed out instead.

**Confusion**

She wonders when she started considering herself a member of SG-3, not an official one anyway, and finds she isn't against it as much as she thought she would be. Not that she considers being a member of SG-3 to be a bad thing.

**Star**

When he's off world and she isn't with them. Back on Earth safe and sound, and probably tucked up in their bed. He looks up at the sky and tries to work out where Earth is. But they're a long way from home and he knows he has no chance of finding it among the stars, at least not from this distance. But he looks up anyway, because he misses her, and he needs something to distract himself at night.

**Jealousy**

He's never been a possessive kind of guy and he doesn't mind her having male friends or talking to the opposite sex, he trusts her. But he can't help but feel at least a little jealous when they look at her, the way they look at her. She's a beautiful woman and he is human after all, he's a guy.

**Taste**

He can still taste the chocolate on her lips when he kisses her, and it makes him smile, leaning in again to kiss her once more.

**Smile**

She's smiling at him, like the cat that got the cream, and he wonders what she's up to. Knowing that whatever it is it can't be anything good. She's a tease.

**Completion**

He no longer comes home to an empty house at the end of the day. He has someone to come home to, someone to talk to about how his day has gone. Granted, most of what he does is classified and not something he could talk about. But she already knows the kinds of things he does anyway, she sometimes accompanies him and his team off world.

**Sun**

He likes the way her hair looks in the sunshine, and the way the sun brings out the natural highlights in it. Whether off world or back home, and he has to resist the urge not to just run his fingers through it. He'll save that for lately when they have some privacy.

**Hair**

His hair is much shorter, a lot shorter than hers, but it's still just long enough for her to run her fingers through it. Something she enjoys doing quite a lot.

**Moon**

She's tempted to blame it on the moon, but it's more than likely nothing to do with the moon. But damn it, there's a full moon tonight and practically half the base is acting just a little potty, not that she's using that word, at least not out loud.

**Supernova **

Never in a million years did she ever think she'd visit other planets through an alien device for a living, and experience the things she did. Granted she was usually accompanying other teams as medical back up, but still, she did get to witness some truly amazing things.

**Gift **

It might sound like one huge cliché, but the day he finds out that he's to become a father, well that's the best gift he's ever received. Fatherhood wasn't something he ever considered happening to him.

**Clouds**

The dark grey clouds seem to fit her mood perfectly, and she half wonders whether maybe her mood isn't effecting the weather after all. But then the sun starts to peak out of the clouds and she suddenly starts to feel a little bit of hope, hope that they'll find him and the rest of SG-3 and that they'll bring him back in one piece.

**Devotion**

The devotion he shows to not only his team but to his job as well, is something that she admires about him. And it's one of the many reasons why she loves him.

**Thunder/Lightning**

It took him awhile, but he finally got it out of her, and he can't help but find it cute that thunder and lightning is still able to scare her a little. But he'll never get her to admit that to anyone.

**Forever**

It's a hell of a long time but he thinks, no he knows, that's how long he wants to spend with her. The rest of his life.


End file.
